Educational systems utilizing computers may be used to provide educational content to learners. Although many such systems quiz learners in a question and answer format, which could be suitable in some situations, some learners and educational topics would be better presented in the simulated environment in which these questions are asked as learners would encounter them in a real life situation. It would be beneficial for a medical student, resident, physician, or other health professional (also known as a learner herein), for example, to have a learning environment in which the learner makes decisions regarding what questions to ask patients, what tests and procedures to order to make a diagnosis, and how to manage the patents' conditions, all within the context of a clinical care setting.
Another issue that arises in educational systems is translating the knowledge and expertise of persons in a particular educational topic to a structure that can be used by a programmer. In the medical field, for example, experienced physicians possess valuable medical knowledge that could be taught to a learner. It is difficult, however, to translate this content expertise into a structure that can be presented to a programmer to create an interactive scenario. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that could translate content expertise into a structure that could easily be used by a programmer to develop an interactive scenario.